


Spitting Kisses and Burning Lies

by Sakuraangelx (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Long Haired!Matsuoka Rin, Longing and Lust, M/M, Teasing and Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sakuraangelx
Summary: Because there will never be anything better than Rin falling inlove with his his childhood crush on a dark beach with a broken crimson skyline.The breaking point in his life in which Matsuoka Rin falls harder alone than he fell for Nanase Haruka throughout his childhood days.





	Spitting Kisses and Burning Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoaka_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/gifts).



Fuck, Fuck Fuck Fuck, Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

Nanase Haruka is fucking _gorgeous_.

At this very moment, Matsuoka Rin can and will happily blame it on the golden glow of sunset light behind them or the way the warm wind provides the boy next to him with tousled waves in his hair, yet of course he knows, deep down, in a laughably _obvious_ way that he’ll never be brave enough to admit, that he’s a total sucker for his childhood crush

And whilst he’s melting inwardly, Haru’s staring ahead of them in a vague manner, looking at their golden sand and endless sea that they currently share, biting his cheek softly, tugging gently on it before darting his tongue out and running it over his bottom lip before biting into the skin again and again and again.

A shiver crawls up his spine. Part of his soul choose to die at that very moment and fuck, he might genuinely have to quietly tell Haru that he’s totally and utterly gone for him, right here right now, face to face (or tongue against tongue, but Rin’s not even going to begin to get into that) because with the slowing winds and the lapping waves and Haru, soft and teasing and fucking perfect next to him, he’s a dead man.

It’s sunset, a fresh and clean evening painted with beautiful dark reds and oranges which shimmer in the sky and bleed alongside the cool ocean, dipping into it’s reflection and casting an amber glow across the horizon. The sand possesses a similar radiance, highlighting the darkness which subtly yet determinedly tugs on the skyline, pushing the warm and comforting winds up across the beach where the two walk. It’s the kind of night that makes Rin feel happy. Complete. At home and far away all at once in some strange twist of excitement and longing. The feeling in the air holds the whispered words of promises towards the future, a hopeful bond that Rin can’t ignore, as hard as he may try.

It’s childish and exciting and beautiful in a way that’s so painfully familiar to him and Rin adores it with all his heart and soul, won’t ever be able to push down this aspect of long lost childhood innocence buried deep inside, fueled joyfully by memories of late night swimming and camping on the beach during summers and falling giddily in love with classmates who have dark hair and deep blue eyes which glimmer.

Rin smiles shyly to himself, warmth pouring throughout his entire body and making his head spin. He has no idea why he feels so breathless, so excited. So _alive_.

Romantic, he murmurs gently to himself as the wind catches his hair and curls it away from his face, warmth trickling down his neck as he soaks in the golden glow of the light. He turns his head to glance at Haru next to him, flicking his bangs out his eyes quietly. Such a fucki- fuck fuc- f-fuck.

Okay. Okay. Okay. Oh, _God._

Haru’s still facing ahead of them, the wind tugging at his shirt gently and leaving his upper shoulders bare to Rin, yet his eyes are closed and his head is tipped back, exposing all of his neck, slightly golden, running down into his collar bone and slipping smoothly under the crisp white of his shirt, dripping golden warmth underneath the top. Rin’s throat closes up and something jolts in his stomach, low and hot, similar to the beat of warning palse.

A thought flickers alive in Rin’s mind, a thought saved for himself late at night whilst he’s on the phone with Haru and he’s talking in a low voice, dripping with tease unknowingly and heating Rin up without him realising, or when tangled up in his own sheets, winding himself up, panting and breathing heavily whilst he fantasizes about something his entire body craves to have but can never touch.

The thought is heavy and sinful and makes Rin want and want and want, and yet despite how hard he tries not to think about it, it flares deep inside of him.

_It’s driving me mad how much I want to fuck you._

Rin’s footing falters midstep, his mind going blank as his entire body seizes up at the image. Heat suddenly pulses through his body in a way he can’t control, his head starting to spin underneath the temperature of the sun, and with his gaze burning into Haru’s collarbone, his balence is lost and suddenly everything appears as a fucked up mess, grace and elegance that once seeped from Rin’s form swiped quickly away. Haru snaps his head around, his peaceful expression wiped and replaced with one of worry and surprise, his lips plush and slightly wet from biting too hard.

Rin produces an embarrassing girlishy cry followed by some more stumbling and Haru’s eyes widen before shooting out his arm to grab Rin’s body, his fingers brushing around his waist to keep him upright and gently digging his fingernails into Rin’s hip in order to hold him tight against him as a form of support whilst he regains his balance, helping him so the two can continue their walk peacefully and Rin can avoid having to wind up in hospital.

And Rin’s knees fucking buckle.

It’s Haru’s turn to make a faint noise of surprise as hands are wrapped quickly around his neck with a sense of urgency, the weight of Rin swinging him round and forward and causing his hands to now fully be wrapped around his waist as the two of them collapse together ontop of one another into the golden sand, creating a thin layer of dust from where the two of them have fallen in their blind panic. A flair of pain shoots up Haru as Rin digs his nails into his neck and he cries out again.

Haru lands ontop of him first, staggering as his thighs give way desperately and his legs spread eitherside of Rin’s torso, his face buried in Rin’s neck as he pants in a heavy gasp of shock. Rin instantly seizes at the skin on skin contact and the pain of his back cause him to arch his spine up, pressing himself into Haru and groaning in a way he reckons vaguely he’ll be very embarrassed about later, causing him to stiffen in turn. He swears, heat curling in his gut as he tries to push Haru away from him whilst their legs are still tangled together, yet Haru flares and pulls Rin to the side to avoid their legs breaking. Rin finally flips them over so Haru’s legs are hooked behind his back and he’s staring directly at him, his gaze flushed and his eyes bright despite the harsh light. Both of them are panting painfully heavily, their burning eye contact scarring Rin’s mind in multiple heated ways.

Haru’s blushing, his eyes blown back and hair messy from where Rin’s had his fucking hands in it whilst trying desperately not to fall. His shirts also messy and slipping down his collar bone, both of them bright red and painfully aware of how close his body is to Haru, how that they’re alone on a beach with Haru trapped underneath him on the sand, which burns softly into both of their sensitive skin and makes Rin hiss in discomfort.

Rin does what he only knows how to do in a situation like this. He growls, swears and burries his face deep into Haru’s neck along with an embarrassed groan despite his brain screaming not to and after a short period, Rin grits his teeth and curses himself, his family, _Nagisa_ (he has to have helped in this) and anyone who could of wished him bad luck in the last fucking year before lifting his head up again to scowl at Haru.

He smiling shyly up at Rin, and a little laugh escapes those sinful lips before the softly spoken words of ‘you idiot’ are heard, blending and bleeding like water colours into the sounds of the beach behind them, making Rin’s head light and airy. He’s so beautiful, and despite it not being the best time to appreciate it, Rin can’t help but admire him, since he’s painfully distracting with his relaxed features and calming feeling through the duration of tonight, and out of nowhere a pang of sadness occurs from the thought of lacking his presence in Rin’s life for so long. He can’t help staring, because Haru looks so damn good in this light it’s almost a joke.

_Blaming it on the sunlight Matsuoka?_

Rin lets his head duck down hesitantly a couple of centimetres lower in a jerky motion, his hair tangling messily together infront of his cheeks, dark red and matted as he brushes his lips softly against Haru’s underneath him, testing the water in an almost teasing manner, somehow managing to slow down time, as if he’s longing for Haru to break first and pull them closer together. He can feel Haru’s body grow stiff beneath them, his breath hitching; his arms almost give way when he feels his warm breath again his mouth centimetres away from his own. He’s quickly developed a love/hate feeling for this tension, already seeing how far he can push it before this moment is cut and Haru pushes him off, his world continuing on in a blur of heartbreak and pain inwhich Rin stands and dictates it all, burning in the middle of it like a blood red star.

Yet Haru’s just _lying_ there, splitting Rin’s mind apart, frozen, beautiful and real in a shock of blue eyes and black hair and pale skin and being so close Rin can almost taste him, spread out underneath his body like a challenge with wide eyes, and despite Rin locking him down in his arms, Haru has the upperhand here, has Rin practically drunk off his scent, his voice, his laugh and shy smirks and him and Rin’s lost himself entirely in a person he’s adored for so long.

And Rin really can’t help finally leaning down, tilting his head and closing the painful last painful couple of centimetres between the two of them, until their chests are slotted up against eachothers, their mouths pressed against eachother in a breathy desperation, and this is what Rin dreams about, this is what he has dreamt about and there is no way in hell this is seriously real.

_Fuck_

The second he actually kisses Haru electricity crackles directly up his spine, blue and black and painful and everything burns, but it burns in a way that Rin adores, a way that he’s instantly addicted to and he doesn’t ever want to stop, and he’s suddenly dying to kiss Haru into the sand for the rest of his life, if this is how it feels, right underneath the crack of lava in the sky and the lapping of the waves and the cool air which whips at his skin, right until the tide comes back in and drags the pair deep out to the sea and drowns them together, unless, of course, he drowns himself in his own lust first.

Matsuoka Rin, at the young age of 17, is going to burn to death from a simple kiss.

Haru’s lies there in stunned silence, his features frozen as Rin kisses him, until he stops himself finally, leaning back up and letting his hair tickle Haru’s face, worry and lust painted on his features as their eyes interlock. Haru’s pupils are dilated and block out any blue, clouded yet bright and Rin fights the shudder that runs up his body.

‘ _Haru_..’

At the mention of his name, heat shoots straight up Haru’s spine, his hands knotting almost roughly into the back of Rin’s scalp and pulling him forward, he kisses Rin back, gasping as he does so at the sensation. It feels so wrong and yet so right, and Haru can feeling himself slipping down into the heat that gushes throughout his body as he pulls gently on Rin’s hair, Rin repaying him with a string of gasps and groans, deep and low in his throat, licking Haru’s bottom lip and pushing his tongue into his mouth in a way that makes Haru’s insides fuckover, twist and turn and ruin the stability that he once pocessed.

Haru pushes Rin back and clambers into his lap, hovering above him and pulling at his long strands of hair so his mouth is tilted up to meet his own before slamming their lips back together. Rin’s breath hitches, and he grabs Haru’s hips desperately, rewarding himself with a low smirk on Haruka’s face, making Rin feel like he’s going to burn from the inside out with the intensity of it all. Haru slowly pulls away from Rin’s space, panting heavily and goes to bite his neck instead, grazing and kissing and licking into the soft skin whilst murming praises affectionatly between the two of them under the cracking sunset, only loud enough for them to hear, yet just loud enough to bring out pink flushes on Rin’s cheeks and ears.

_‘You’re so beautiful’_

_‘Shuttup’_

_‘You really are’_

Pulling away, Haru rests his forehead again Rin’s, kissing him again and again, deeply and slowly like it’s a guilty pleasure, a secret that’s kept between the two of them and fueled by nights of sleeping next to eachother without touching, of years of waiting for the other to come home, longing glances and simple phrases and dragged out teases. Haru reluctanctly kisses him one more time before stuffing himself away, tugging on Rin’s lip gently as does so. Glancing down at him with the sunsetting behind them, he notices Rin’s hair is being pushed to the left by the warm winds of the evening and his eyes are half closed in a tired lust; He looks tired yet positively radiant, almost unreal, and he faintly reminds Haru of a sort of angel who secretly possess mannerisms of a devil, innocence splashed with desire. It may be the dark layout of the skyline, maybe it’s the glowing beach that’s doing it, but Rin looks fucking gorgeous in this saintly light.

‘Blaming it on the sunset Nanase?’ Rin smirks, a mess of kissed lips and flushed cheeks and bright eyes in stark contrast against the colour spits of the sky.

Haru rolls his eyes in an unimpressed manner and kisses him deeply again, passionately underneath the broken sky and calming seas, the light catching both of them in a golden glow as the sunset melts a deep crimson across the dim horizon in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a good prompt (I had such fun writing it?!) that I am 101% considering doing a part two later on.  
> Happy 2018 to everyone X


End file.
